vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Globby
|-|Globby= |-|Dibs= Summary Dibs, known now as Globby, is a previously reoccurring villain from the Big Hero 6: Animated Series. In an attempt to steal Honey Lemon's Chem-Purse, he accidentally broke it, causing the contraption to spew Honey Lemon's ooze to cover him. Combined with the fact Dibs was currently wearing a stolen replica neurotransmitter, He would become infused with the glob, obtaining a variety of powers. Due to his nature of petty crime, he saw this as an opportunity to be a marvellous supervillain. However, Honey Lemon was able to reform him into a respectable superhero who occasionally helps out Big Hero 6. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A to 8-B, possibly 7-B Name: Globby, formerly known as Dibs Origin: Disney (Big Hero 6: The Animated Series) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (Formerly), Mutant, Supervillain (Formerly), Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability and Speed, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Elasticity, Skilled at using weapons he molded from his mass, Regeneration (At least Low Mid; Regenerate new limbs and throw pieces of himself without mass loss), Control his body's acidic levels, Surface Scaling and Adhesive Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can give him things such as Size Manipulation and Flight as a pteranodon), Full Body Control (Can even move his own limbs when they are detached from his body), Can transform his own matter into rubber, water, crystal and brick, steel, and ice and snow, Can ignite himself on fire Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Constantly fought against Big Hero 6) to City Block level (His body is comprised of Honey Lemon's Chem-Balls and he has all of their powers; Comparable to and defeated Nega-Globby, who is also comprised entirely of Honey Lemon's Chem-Balls), possibly City level (Resisted the force of a tidal wave that would've destroyed the entirety San Fransokyo) Speed: At least Supersonic+ reaction and combat speed (Keep up and avoid attacks from Go Go Tomago) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class to City Block Class, possibly City Class Durability: At least Small Building level to City Block level, possibly City level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range to Hundreds of meters with stretching (Could stretch to cover the entirety of San Fransokyo's coast) Standard Equipment: Neurotransmitter Intelligence: Average; While skilled in combat, He is seen to really have a basic understanding of his power and is known to even be subpar in petty villainy. Weaknesses: Sometimes has trouble control his powers to their full extent. Goo Physiology: After fusing with the Neurotransmitter and various chemical compounds, Dib's body is now fully made of an extremely gelatinous body composition. He commonly traps his opponents within his sticky goopy body *'Elasticity:' Globby can stretch his limbs and entire body as far as he desires with little pain from stretching even to the size of a city coast *'Shapeshifting:' Globby commonly turns into various animals and even other structures such as steel and ice. Using them as a way to boost his size and power, even allowing him flight as winged animals. He can even generate edible substances such as chocolate and ice cream. *'Adhesiveness:' Globby can control his adhesiveness to become as sticky as he wishes. Usually using this to climb and stick to surfaces Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Matter Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acid Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Reformed Characters